


Welcome Home, Theseus

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Family Dynamics, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, so i wrote this during anatomy because my teacher straight up left the google meet, this was more so me wanting to write tommy's pov and wanting something done before the stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: Technoblade found Tommy underneath his house.He wasn't amused by the outcome.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 31
Kudos: 548
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Welcome Home, Theseus

It’d taken Techno less than two seconds to find Tommy underneath his house. 

He was definitely asking for it. He’d been ringing his bell idly, trying to entertain himself the best he could without leaving his sorry excuse of a basement. He didn’t hear the door open over the sound of the bell, or Techno stomping in the house, or the blocks that were being mined away above him. 

Tommy realizes that he should’ve been paying better attention. He  _ was  _ hiding underneath the house of his traitorous brother. With the combination of being on the run from Dream and staying with a near stranger, he should’ve been alert at all times. Instead, he let his boredom get to him and it caused for discovery sooner than he would’ve liked. 

Much, much sooner.

Techno gave him one look and Tommy was on his feet, climbing up the ladder to the top floor and sitting on one of the tables Techno had adorned the place with. He looked around, hoping to see Phil, and slumping in his seat when he didn’t find anyone else. He was alone with Techno, and he still couldn’t tell if he was angry or not. 

Techno opened his mouth to begin yelling at him, but he stopped at Tommy’s loud sigh that resounded through the house. He emptied his pockets, the ender pearls and various tools he had stolen pooling out onto the floor. He almost dug a hole himself before he realized he hadn’t grabbed a shovel from Techno’s chest.

He leaned back in his chair, the clank of his Netherite armor reminding him that he still had some of his possessions on him. “Oh right, sorry…” He said, lifting the chestplate over his head and throwing it into the pile. His helmet and boots were next, but Techno grabbed his wrist to stop him from taking off his leggings. 

Tommy sighed again, trying to find a good way to ask his question without being told off. He took his pictures of Tubbo from his pocket, showing them to his brother. “Can I keep these at least?”

Techno wasn’t even looking at the stuff. He was staring Tommy dead in the eyes, examining his messed up hair and singed shirt. The holes in his sleeves didn’t help against the cold winter they had taken refuge in. He almost asked if he could put the chestplate on when he remembered he couldn’t. He wasn’t allowed to.

“What are you doing?” Techno asked after a moment of silence. 

“I gave you my stuff…” Dream never took this long to start destroying everything. He clutched the pictures close to his chest, unwilling to give them up. Just like his compass, the pictures were keeping him tethered to this world. “But can I keep my pictures?”

“I don’t want your stuff, Tommy.” 

His head banged against the back of the chair, a sudden realization hitting him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked about the pictures. Here, I-”

Techno harshly grabbed his wrist again, stopping him from throwing the photos into the pile. “What are you even apologizing for?”

He hesitated. “I mean… I didn’t listen. I gave you my stuff, but tried to keep something for myself. I’m sorry.”

Techno still wasn’t on the same page. “I don’t get it.”

Tommy shrugged, standing up and walking over to the enderchest. His hand ghosted over the small box that contained his valuables. The music discs were never the one thing he cared about. His compass meant everything to him, but Techno might ask for it if he brought it out. 

Being in a room full of chests made him nostalgic for that feeling of owning something again. Actually owning something, keeping it for himself without it being destroyed as soon as he worked for them. 

He heard Techno slamming his chests shut as he faced the wall, unable to watch as his stuff was put away, likely to be burned or exploded later. Every loud noise made him jump, every brush of Techno’s cape against his arm burning despite the cold weather. 

“What happened after I left you that first day you were exiled?” Techno asked, his voice hard in the whistling wind. “Where’s Wilbur? Didn’t he stay with you?”

Tommy chose to ignore how Techno called him  _ Wilbur.  _ “He left. They all fucking left. Dream was the only one that stayed with me, and he was never my friend to begin with.” His head dropped against the scratchy walls, waiting to hear the TNT blow up any minute now. 

He stayed in that position for a moment more, listening to the sound of chests banging and an occasional mumble from Techno. Once they had fallen into silence, he turned around to see what had changed. 

Techno stood in front of him, covered head to toe in full Netherite armor. It wasn’t broken like his, but polished and enchanted with all sorts of stuff. He held a shield in one hand, a crossbow in the other, and a sword strapped against his back. He was dressed for battle, much like the one where his brother’s inevitable betrayal happened. 

Tommy’s eyes widened, at first in shock, and then confusion. His belongings were all over the floor, save for the stolen property. He’s about to ask what was going on when Techno’s crossbow slipped from his hand and he started hitting the wall with his fist.

“Techno!” Tommy shouted, rushing forward to grab his older brother. Techno overpowered him quickly, pushing him back. His waist hit the table, wincing as it nicked at one of his cuts. 

Techno continued pounding into the wall, drawing his fist back again and again to hit the solid wood. He shouldn’t have stolen anything. Techno’s mad because he stole and didn’t give it up right away. He glanced once more at the picture of him and Tubbo before moving towards Techno again, grabbing his arms and dragging him away from the abused wall. 

“I’m sorry!” Tommy continued, his fingers gripping Techno’s cape in a plea. He pressed himself against his brother’s chest, Techno’s arms loose by his side. ”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to! You can have my stuff, you can! Even the pictures! I’m sorry, Techno!”

He was expecting to be shoved back, or kicked out. Perhaps even stabbed in the stomach and thrown outside, left to a fate much like Wilbur’s. Maybe Techno would throw  _ him  _ in the hole with the TNT, blocking it off to be blown up with everything he owns. 

What he wasn’t expecting was for Techno to bring him in closer, to grab him by the arms and steady him into an upright standing position. To pull him into a soul crushing hug, Techno’s hands fisting his ripped shirt. 

Tommy moved from gripping the cape to wrapping his arms around his abdomen, his face comfortably pressed into Techno’s chest. The air left his body at first. He never got hugs from Techno. The most physical affection he’s ever gotten was getting the crap beat out of him in the pit. 

“Techno?”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Techno whispered, squeezing him tighter. 

He lifted his head, his nose buried into Techno’s shoulder. He opened his eyes when there was a rustling sound by the door, the floor creaking underneath new footsteps. 

At first, he thought it was Dream. He tensed up in Techno’s arms, but his hand was patting down Tommy’s hair in a soothing motion. Not Dream, then… 

“Oh, Tommy…” 

Something fluttered inside him at hearing Phil’s voice. He didn’t even see the man, instead feeling when an extra pair of arms wrapped around him, bringing both him and Techno to the ground in one massive embrace. His knees crumbled before he hit the solid wood underneath him, a choked sob leaving his mouth before he could control it. 

“I’m going to kill him,” he caught Techno whispering to Phil, not meant for him to hear. “You’re not going to stop me.”

He didn’t hear Phil’s response over his crying, but he was sure of one thing. 

Tommy wasn’t going to be left alone again, and his family wasn’t going to leave him under the confines of Dream ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/tamatojam/status/1338970819351941120?s=20) thread on twitter, so all credit to them for the idea! 
> 
> so i've never written for the smp before but they give us so much potential so i literally had to write a noncanon moment because we're acting like techno's not gonna laugh his ass off at seeing tommy hidden under his house lmao
> 
> also keep in mind i wrote this in like an hour, so not the best but i just needed to get something out before the stream
> 
> vibe with me on tumblr: knightpuffy


End file.
